


Camellia and Lo'lo

by BloodyKitsune1997



Series: Magi x Fem!Harry pairings [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Harry Potter, F/M, Fanalis Corps Harry Potter, Former Slave Harry Potter, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, maybe some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitsune1997/pseuds/BloodyKitsune1997
Summary: Camellia Potter ended up in the world of Magi after a five year long blood war and became a slave. After fighting in the Colosseum, everything changes for her and perhaps she'll gain something she'd never had before.





	Camellia and Lo'lo

Tugging at the collar around her neck with a grimace, Camellia gifted her so-called master a glare as they moved through the streets of Remano. Within a year of arriving in this world and subsequently being enslaved, she had gone through eighteen seperate 'masters' with number 18 deciding to put her fighting skills to use. Considering the fact it was better than another one attempting to use her for his pleasure which only ended up with the man being castrated rather painfully by her magic and her being beaten within an inch of her life again, she was somewhat grateful if only because it would hopefully mean she'd be fighting someone worth her time. She barely listened to the man speak with the people in charge though her ears perked a bit upon hearing that there were supposed to be some Fanalis around. Considering how often she'd been mistaken for being a Fanalis both due to her crimson red hair and abnormal strength, she'd been more than a little interested in them.

After being escorted to a small cage to await her fights, Camellia fell into a meditative state after ensuring her magic and senses would alert her if someone approached. Due to growing up with the Dursleys, she had learned how to fight at a young age and learned how to manipulate her magic into strengthening her body. It was either learn how to fight or become little more than a slave to her 'kin'. As she got older and learned about magic, she grew to enjoy fighting both because of the way it made her blood heat up and because it ensured she would never be broken by anyone. When the blood war had occurred, she became known as a ruthless beast that left no one on the enemy side alive especially after becoming a lion animagus and an effective general. Within five years after Dumbledore's death, she had become feared by the Death Eaters and their allies to the point many tried to escape the battlefield. Unfortunately for her, the fear backfired on her after the final battle. While she recovered from the wounds she gained and the overall exhaustion caused by coming back to life, the Ministry of Magic's first act had been to toss her through the veil of Death without so much as a 'Fuck you' or 'By your leave'.

Opening her acid green eyes, Camellia stood up when the guard approach and willingly followed him. The guard glanced at her as they walked looking a bit unnerved by her silence. She took the rather crappy piece of steel they expected her to fight with and walked out into the Colosseum. She looked at her opponent who appeared to a rather ugly looking lizard-like creature with six legs and a barbed tail. A frill extended when it noticed her and screeched at her. It was a rather eye-searing shade orange and mustard yellow. She tilted her head lightly before dropping the steel without a thought as the match began earning more than a few confused murmurs. She dodged the spray of fluid it sent towards her and watched with some amusement as it began to eat away at the stone, "Acid spit? Interesting. I guess you're poisonous, Ugly."

The lizard's pale orange eyes narrowed in confusion at the fact she wasn't being dissolved by acid or screaming. It turned towards her with a hiss after it's tongue flicked out again. So its eyes probably weren't that good and it likely relied on scent to track it's pray, Camellia's smile turned just a bit bloodthirsty as she dodged the neck spray of acid. Boosting the muscles in her legs, she darted towards the lizard as it waited for some sign its acid was working and slammed a punch into the side of its head earning a screech of surprise as it skidded across the ground slightly. She spent the next few minutes testing its reaction time and learned that it could shoot the barbs on its tail which also led to her getting hit by some of the needle like projectiles it released. Immediatly, the poison attached to those needles began to pump into her body.

The low burn of the poison combined with it's numbing agents wasn't a very fun thing to experience especially since it would take a few minutes for the basilisk poison in her blood to nullify it and the phoenix tears to heal the damage. Making a mental note to avoid those or create a shield against them, she began attacking in earnest hearing the crowds cries for bloodshed and their irritation at the fact none had really been shed. She took a small misstep causing her to slow down long enough for the lizard to send her flying with its barbed tail which stunned her long enough for it to start lumbering towards her. Deciding to get down to business, she dimly heard, "Kill her! Kill her!"

Inwardly snarling, Camellia pulled the needles from her body and transformed into her lion form earning shouts of surprise. The collar around her neck expanded to allow for the transformation thanks to a spell that her 'master' had one of his Magicians place on it, so she didn't choke. Rushing towards the lizard with an inward grin at it's shocked screech, she began to tear into it enjoying the taste of blood as it hit her tongue. Granted the poison in its blood was probably going to make her sick, she didn't quite care considering how much it pissed her off during the fight. When the beast was dead, she roared in victory before releasing a burst of fire from between her jaws that engulfed the lizard.

An interesting tid-bit about her lion animagus form involved the fact it was magical in origin and quite extinct in her old world. The name of it was lost on her since it was pretty long and Hermione had been ranting when it was announced. She could breath fire, light herself on fire, was immune to almost all-types of fire including Fiendfyre, and her spit was apparently a very good accelerant. She was larger than most lions and actually had a mane like a male lion that lit on fire if she wished it to. She was covered in crimson colored fur much like long hair in human form though some patches of her fur were black and tended to catch fire the fastest.

* * *

Camellia finished her rather large amounts of fights for the day and followed after her 'Master' who was counting the money he'd won off her. Towards the end, she'd begun relying more on her magic and animal form leading to quite a few rather painful injuries that would probably be left untreated save to make sure they didn't get infected. She walked up the low ramp into the cage where a few other slaves belonging to 'Master' were already sitting. They had all been doing work for the 'Master' either as prostitutes or doing heavy work at some of the nearby shops. One thing that marked her diffrent from them was the collar around her neck and the leashes connected to it that were being secured to the bars of the cage. So long as those leashes were there and connected to her collar, she wouldn't be able to use her magic to escape without severe pain.

Camellia settled rather heavily on the floor next to one of the female slaves who looked at her injuries with some dismay as the cart began to move. More than likely, she was adding them to the number of scars already on the witch's body. The only part of her body that wasn't marred by scars was her face since the lightning bolt scar had healed over once she'd come back life leaving no sign that it'd been there. All of her 'Masters' did their best to avoid scarring up her face since it was apparently too pretty to be messed up. She closed her eyes with a low huff as the cart began to move towards the 'Master's' house hold where she would probably be put to work entertaining his kids once the injuries she had were looked over. She didn't really mind the children since they were fairly well-behaved and tended to just have her tell them stories most of the time.

* * *

Camellia flicked her tail as the 'Master's' youngest daughter, Shareen, let out a squeal of delight. The other two children, a eight year old boy by the name of Brom and a six year old girl by the name of Martha, leaned against her side with Brom reading aloud. They all stopped when the door of the room opened and admitted some soldiers. She quickly stood up and moved the children behind her with a low growl. The soldiers immediately aimed their weapons as her as she crouched down and forced her mane alight. Growling loudly at them, she waited for them to attack only for a voice to call out, "Stop! Do not attack that lion."

"But Captain Alexius, it's threatening us," One of the soldiers called out earning a louder growl.

" _She_  is only threatening you because you're pointing those weapons at her," The voice from before called out, "Lower them immediately and back up,"

The soldiers looked a bit mutinous, but lowered their weapons. Extinguishing her mane, she stopped growling though stayed in her crouch. A Fanalis walked into the room followed by four more. She vaguely remembered seeing the lead one at some point during her fights though he'd only been in the crowd. She shifted a paw to stop Brom from moving out from behind her only for the boy to continue his movements. He gave the intruders a rather impressive glare for an eight year old, "What are you doing in my home? Do you intend to harm us? or Cam?"

"We are here on business with your father, Kid," The voice from before came from the lead Fanalis, "We do not intend to harm anyone let alone your protector. In fact, we're here for her,"

"Are you going to take Cam away?" Martha asked from her other side and gripped Camellia's leg, "You can't! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Even if we're going to be freeing her?" The lead Fanalis asked.

Camellia gave the man a look of disbelief as Martha gasped out, "Really?!" The six year old looked at the witch with a grin, "They're going to free you, Cam!"

"No, they're not," Brom cut in with a dark scowl on his face, "Why would they free her? Cam's a slave with useful abilities that can be used to win wars meaning they'd be throwing away money if they freed her,"

"We are freeing her," A light voice cut in.

Camellia's eyes widen as she took in the new person that entered the room. She knew exactly who that was since she'd seen Lady Scheherazade many times since ending up in Remano. One of the three Magi and the oldest, Lady Scheherazade had been watching over the Reim empire for over 200 years. The lead Fanalis greeted the magi, "Lady Scheherazade, we haven't quite gotten this situation handled just yet."

"It is quite alright, Muu," Lady Scheherazade smiled at the lead Fanalis before looking at Camellia, "My name is Lady Scheherazade and I've been looking for you,"

"You know Cam?" Martha burst out in shock as Camellia looked at the Magi in confusion.

"Not quite, I know of her," Lady Scheherazade walked further into the room, "I sensed her arrival in this world and have been searching for her since then. She has been quite a hard person to find, but I suppose being forced into slavery can do that to a person," Camellia's eyes narrowed on the Magi and she bared her fangs a bit making a few of the soldiers begin to raise their weapons, "Be calm, I do not mean to cause you distress or intend to cause you harm,"

"What exactly do you want with Cam," Brom demanded making the soldiers bristle.

"I wish to free her and give her an offer," Lady Scheherazade didn't look fazed by the boy's aggression, "She can decide not to take me up on it, but she'll be free to go anywhere she wishes to. I'll even provide enough money and supplies to last her a little while," The magi looked at Camellia, "Will you at least hear me out?"

Camellia eyed the magi trying to figure out if she was lying. She shifted a bit and heard the tell tale sound of her chains. Tugging lightly, she gave the magi a look earning a faint smile. The lead Fanalis, Muu, spoke as his eyes settled on the chains, "Will you believe us if we get rid of those chains?"

Camellia nodded to him as Lady Scheherazade turned her head, "Release her chains."

"B-but Lady Scheherazade," 'Master's' voice was quite shrill, "She'll attack if we do. Those chains are the only thing preventing her from using those abilities or attacking, we-"

"Release them," Lady Scheherazade's voice was stern, "Now,"

The magician entered the room carrying the keys to her chains and quickly began to release them from the walls. Hesitatingly, he began to step towards her once the chains were released from the walls before dropping the keys with a shaking hand, "I-I can't."

Camellia snorted at him as Lady Scheherazade said, "Muu, please remove the chains."

Muu picked up the keys and began to approach her. Camellia eyed him before relaxing from her crouch and pushing herself into a sitting position. He offered her a light smile and began to unlock the chains. Each one released with a loud thump and she relished in the increasingly free flow of her magic. Muu stepped back after he unlocked the last chain and she shook herself for a few moments enjoying the lack of pain caused by the chains before stopping when the injuries she'd received began to ache. She stood up and moved towards Lady Scheherazade where she stared into the Magi's eyes. Using the skill in Legilimency that she'd developed during the war, she spoke in the Magi's mind, " _The 'Master' carried the keys to my collar. They require magic to unlock. If someone attempts to unlock my collar without magic being applied, the collar will begin shrinking as the inner mechanisms of the collar begin to open and start driving thin pieces of metal into my neck. If you are truly freeing me, you'll need those keys."_

"An interesting magic," Lady Scheherazade reached out to touch the fur along her cheek, "Lord Clem, please give me the keys to her collar,"

'Master' hesitantly stepped into the room looking several shades of pale and handed over the ring of keys, "H-here."

Lady Scheherazade held up the key ring, "Are these them?" Camellia studied the keys carefully before nodding, "Hold still."

Camellia did as the magi asked and bent down to allow her access to the locks on the top of the collar. Lady Scheherazade removed the collar and let it fall to the ground. She backed up a bit to stare at the heavy collar that she'd worn for over a year. Rearing back her head, she gathered fire within her throat before releasing it onto the collar melting it into a puddle of molten hot metal before doing the same to the chains. When she finished, she turned Lady Scheherazade and returned to her human form, "I thank you greatly, Lady Scheherazade."

Gasps sounded from the soldiers and the Fanalis at the sight of her bared form, Camellia ignored them as she bowed her head lightly to the magi grateful for the freedom that now sat before her. Lady Scheherazade didn't even blink at her bare state, "What is your true name, Cam?"

"Camellia Leona Potter-Black-Peverell," Camellia answered with a faint smile.

* * *

After getting clothes for Camellia, Lady Scheherazade brought her to the palace where she was seen to by the healers after getting a proper bath for the first time in over a year. Soon enough, she found herself sitting across from the magi with enough food to feed an army on the table. Rather than dive in immediately, she waited until the blonde took the first bite before taking one of her own. She had to keep herself from eating too quickly or devouring the food like some kind of animal. Lady Scheherazade spoke after taking a sip of wine, "I'll get straight down to business since I feel that you would probably appreciate that more."

Camellia nodded as she chewed lightly before swallowing, "Yes."

"Your world was quite diffrent from this one even more so than the magic you wield," Lady Scheherazade stated.

"It was more advanced," Camellia eyed the magi thoughtfully as she wondered where this was going other than the fact this woman probably wished for her to become a part of the Reim Empire, "Most countries in my old world would consider this one medieval and barbaric especially given that blood-sport is quite popular here in Reim," She tore off a piece of bread from the small load by her plate and dipped it into the bowl of stew, "Our magic system differed quite a bit though you'll find that I'm an oddity as most were unable to use their magic without words much less without a focus,"

"May I ask how you came to learn these skills?" Lady Scheherazade inquired as she copied Camellia's actions.

Camellia contemplated not answering before deciding that it was for the best that the Magi understood what she would be getting into if the animagus chose to take her offer, "A war which is where most tend to grow quickly or die. I was at the center of it all even when it had just been a silent war until it the first attack came when I was sixteen. I fought in that war for over five years until I managed to end it at which point I was tossed through what many believed to be instant death."

Lady Scheherazade's eyes widened at that, "Why would they do that?"

"Fear," Camellia watched understanding being to appear in the magi's eyes, "To ensure that I and those with me made it out alive, I became known as a ruthless beast that would leave none who attacked my side alive. The fear that my enemies bore towards me was mirrored by my allies save for the few friends that stood by me. When the war was over, the leaders that had been named ambushed me while I was recovering from the final fight," She smiled bitterly as she picked up the wine glass, "They tossed me through a portal that had become known as 'The Veil of Death' out of fear that I would turn on them as well. They took the focus I rarely needed to use and stripped me of everything save for the clothes off my back as well," She drank some of the wine and found that she disliked it's fruity flavor, "In the end, they sentenced me to slavery once more even if they're quite oblivious to that fact,"

"You've been a slave before?" Lady Scheherazade looked just a bit horrified.

Camellia nodded with a sardonic smile, "It happens when you combine magic hating kin with a child beater and a jealously bitter woman that decided to take everything out on you when your mother's dead. I learned how to fight at an early age to survive and came to enjoy it. After all, you can't be broken if you're able to fight."

"You'll find many of the Fanalis Corps agreeing with you," Lady Scheherazade rather delicately offered.

Camellia shrugged as she continued to eat her fill making sure to take things slow which was becoming easier as her stomach became full, "What is it that you're offering me, Lady Scheherazade."

"A place in Reim," Lady Scheherazade told her, "Somewhere for you to belong in this world,"

"In exchange for?" Camellia prompted the magi.

"You would help my people become more advanced as best you can and join the Fanalis Corps," Lady Scheherazade replied with a light smile, "In exchange, you would be given your own room, a wage to buy anything you wish, clothes, and as much food as you desire,"

"Would I be able to leave if I so wished or became tired of Reim?" Camellia asked with a frown as she admitted that it was a pretty good deal.

Lady Scheherazade nodded, "Yes. I would only ask that any secrets learning during your time with us are kept to yourself."

"Would I be able to fight if I wished? In the Colosseum and keep any money I win for myself?" Camellia set down her spoon and focused fully on the magi.

"Yes though you would have to discuss with Muu Alexius how to go about doing so since he has a system set up in place for his men," Lady Scheherazade smiled lightly, "I would also like for us to discuss your old world alongside the magic you wield,"

Camellia thought about the offer carefully, "May I have time to think about it?"

"You may have two days," Lady Scheherazade offered her, "You'll be shown around the palace and meet the Fanalis Corps as well,"

"You do realize that I'm not a Fanalis, right?" Camellia pointed out.

"I'm aware as is Muu and he's likely informed his men of that fact," Lady Scheherazade set down her glass of wine, "Are our terms agreeable?"

"Yes though I would appreciate other clothes," The threadbare dress she wore wasn't very comfortable.

"Of course," Lady Scheherazade smiled lightly, "Are you full?"

Camellia nodded as she drank the rest of the wine, "Yes."

"Then I'll have someone show you to the room you'll be staying in until you've given me your answer," Lady Scheherazade replied.

* * *

Camellia wasn't used to the softness of the bed or the lack of other bodies inside the room. She ended up setting a blanket on the floor and curling up in her lion floor in order to sleep. She ended up being rather rudely awakened by a screaming maid who darted out of the room. By the time she'd fully awakened and calmed down from being startled, the Fanalis that would be her commander, Muu, and two of the other Fanalis from last night had entered the room. Muu offered her a raised eye-brow, "Is there any reason you're laying on the floor or in your lion form?"

Camellia returned to her human form earning a squeak from the maid, "I'm not used to having a bed or sleeping without anyone else in the room."

"I see," Muu turned to the maid with a comforting smile, "It's quite alright. Camellia here isn't going to harm you or anyone else. She didn't mean to startle you,"

The maid looked at Camellia with wide eyes and the animagus tried to offer what she thought was a comforting smile that was probably more like baring her teeth than anything else, "Sorry."

The maid seemed to steel herself, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"She'll actually be eating with us," Muu quickly butted in while Camellia was a bit stunned at the question since she'd never actually been asked that before.

"Right," The maid nodded before looking at Camellia, "The clothes Lady Scheherazade is having prepared for you will be done a bit before noon. You're to be in the seamstress' rooms around then,"

"We'll make sure of it," Muu told the woman.

"Good morning to you," The maid told Camellia rather firmly before leaving.

Camellia watched her go for a few seconds then looked at Muu and the two following him. Muu shook his head lightly before smiling at her, "Good morning, Camellia. I wasn't able to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name is Muu Alexius. The woman with me is Myron Alexius and she's my younger sister. The man is Lo'lo."

"Good morning, I guess," Camellia offered him an apologetic look, "My apologies for the alarm. I'm more used to sleeping in my animal form when alone for protection,"

"That's a pretty good tactic," Lo'lo commented while eyeing her in amusement, "Kept you from getting touched, didn't it?"

"Painfully castrating them ensured it," Camellia was surprised when Lo'lo burst out laughing and reached out to thump her on the back almost sending the animagus flying.

"I think we're going to get along just fine," Lo'lo stated after he stopped laughing.

* * *

Breakfast with the Fanalis Corps reminded her of Hogwarts only a bit more violently playful, Camellia actually enjoyed it quite a bit and was almost sad when it ended. Muu took it upon himself to show her the palace with Myron and Lo'lo while the rest went about their business. Rather strangely, she was reminded of herself, Ron, and Hermione during the tour. Muu was a less violent her, Lo'lo was a more violent Ron without the strategist aspect, and Myron was like Hermione. The only difference she could see other than the gender was that Lo'lo and Myron had more of a close-friends/sibling relationship than the romantic one that had developed between her oldest friends. It almost made her a little sad though she would admit to being somewhat glad for it since Lo'lo was exactly how she liked her men. If she stayed in Reim, she might actually try to see about having some form of relationship with the man.

At the specified time the maid had given, Muu led her up to the seamstress' room before leaving her with Myron while he and Lo'lo went to check on the other members of the Fanalis Corps. It took a bit of time for her to not recoil or flinch when the seamstress pointed a needle at her. Talking to Myron helped and she learned a bit more about the Fanalis Corps, all of them save for Muu and Myron were form slaves. Many of them had been saved by Muu while the rest had escaped their former masters, they were all eternally grateful to Muu for helping them. Muu and Myron were half-bloods of the Alexius noble family. Muu was also one of Lady Scheherazade's King's Candidates while Myron and Lo'lo were his house hold vessel users. Of all the Fanalis Corps members, Lo'lo was the first one that Muu had saved and been with the half-blood leader since his teens.

Camellia shared information about herself as well. Most of it boiled down to what she'd told Lady Scheherazade only with a bit more bloodshed being described, she also mentioned being from a noble house as well though unlike the two siblings, she had been raised like that. She mentioned a bit of her childhood years, but stuck to her teens instead since it was easier to talk about. It was a bit surprising how easy it was for her to share information with Myron. She knew part of it had to come from how much the female Fanalis reminded her of Hermione. Perhaps it had to do with the fact she wanted to share it?

* * *

Camellia found herself sitting across from Lady Scheherazade two days later in much the same position as before only this time she was wearing comfortable clothes made by the palace seamstress. Muu had joined them as well and looked at the animagus curiously as Lady Scheherazade asked, "What is your answer to my request?"

"I have decided to agree," Camellia replied earning a grin from Muu and a pleased smile from Lady Scheherazade.

"I'm glad to hear it," Lady Scheherazade told her, "I wasn't sure if you would,"

"So long as I'm not mistreated, I see no reason why I should not," Camellia doubted she would get such a good deal anywhere else, "I am not sure what I'd do with myself since I've spent my life fighting,"

* * *

Camellia was move into a room in the same area as the other Fanalis Corps members. The room wasn't as big as the other one she'd stayed in, but it was still nice. Instead of a bed, a large pillow had been set up by the window that would soon be replaced with a much larger one to support her lion form. She had a wardrobe for her clothes, a place to set up the armor that she'd be sometime soon, and a set of shelves that she could use for whatever. While it was still a bit unsettling to sleep alone, the mingling scents of the other Fanalis Corps members made it easier on her. The other Fanalis Corps were very curious about her especially when it came to how she was so strong. In the end, she told them about her history and how she'd learned to manipulate her magic.

After her injuries healed, Muu had Camellia's abilities tested both with and without her magic. Even without her magic enhancing her body, she was strong despite her small form. She could fight at almost the same level as a half-blood without her magic and at the same level as a purebred Fanalis with her magic. She didn't like using weapons, but she had skills with knives mostly out of practicality. When in her lion form, she was difficult to fight even when she wasn't using her fire abilities. She had surprised them all when her fur had ignited fully which led to a full evaluation of her abilities in that form. By the end of it all, no one really found her place among the Fanalis Corps to be a mistake.

* * *

Three months into her freedom and employment as a member of the Fanalis Corps saw her going into battle with them, the only thing that marked a difference between them was her lack of a labret. Given that it was strictly a Fanalis tribe tradition, Camellia didn't mind since she wasn't actually a Fanalis. She looked at Muu as he said, "Camellia, we're going to be up against soldiers of the Parthevian Empire. I don't think your lion form will be needed for this, but if you find yourself in a bad position, you shouldn't hold back."

"Right," Camellia felt excitement begin to burn through her.

"We'll be arriving at the battlefield tomorrow morning," Muu patted her shoulder, "So get some rest tonight,"

Camellia nodded and Muu left to go back to his tent. She looked towards the forest they'd be passing through tomorrow. She jolted a bit when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked to her right and found Lo'lo standing there, "Lo'lo."

"Scared?" Lo'lo asked her as he removed his hand.

Camellia shook her head, "No, I'm actually excited. It's been a long time since I was last on a battlefield. It'll probably be a lot more fun considering the fact there will be a lot more physical fighting."

"Good," Lo'lo dropped down to sit next to her on the hill she'd sat down on.

Camellia looked at him curiously, "What brought you out here anyway?"

Lo'lo shrugged lightly, "Wanted to make sure you were alright, you've been pretty cut off since we left Remano."

"So you've been worrying about me," Camellia stated earning a low grunt from Lo'lo, "Sorry," She rubbed the back of her neck with a low sigh, "Anytime I know that I'm going into a battle, my mind tends to wander between making plans with what information I have about the enemy and reminding myself about what I'm fighting for," She looked at the man that was quickly becoming one of her closest friends and someone she was coming to care about far more deeply than anyone else, "It's something that helps keep me from losing myself too deeply in the fighting especially after I gained my animagus form,"

"What do you mean?" Lo'lo looked at her curiously.

"For a magical, our animal forms are pretty much representations of our soul," Camellia explained as she dropped her hand and turned her head to look up at the crescent moon, "When we first transform into our animagus forms, we're overwhelmed by our animal instincts and it takes a lot of concentration and mental preparation from to regain control. After that first success for transformation, it isn't that hard to keep control over ourselves...Usually," She thought about the battle that they'd be going through tomorrow, "For me on the other hand, it's a battle each and every time not to lose myself completely when I'm in battle,"

"You go crazy with blood-lust, huh?" Lo'lo asked earning a nod.

"Even outside of my animagus form, it's difficult to keep control of myself when in battle," Camellia looked towards the forest, "It's part of why I was so feared back in my old world especially as more and more magicals from various other countries got pulled in. The only ones who had nothing to worry about were my close friends and allies. About two years after the war began, I accidentally killed three people that were on my side two months after finally completing my first successful animagus transformation. I had managed to control myself fairly well, but became enraged when one of my enemies taunted me about my god-father's death. She regretted it quite a bit even if I didn't actually kill her," She smiled darkly at the memory, "She lost the entirety of her right arm and half her right leg. If it hadn't been for certain people, I would've killed her that day,"

"She's the one that killed him, right?" Lo'lo asked earning a nod, "Did you eventually kill her?"

Camellia shook her head, "Molly Weasley did after Bellatrix almost killed Ginny during the final battle. I almost wished that I could've killed her, but I was pretty busy fighting her boss at the time."

"You're not going to turn on us, are you?" Lo'lo asked earning an offended look.

"No way! Why would I do that?" Camellia couldn't imagine harming anyone from the Fanalis Corps.

"Then don't worry about it, I'll make sure you don't go after our soldiers if you get too lost in your blood-lust," Lo'lo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her against his side, "Okay?"

Camellia nodded while struggling to keep her cheek from flushing, "Thanks, Lo'lo."

"No problem," Lo'lo grinned at her, "Just watch my back tomorrow,"

"Will do," Camellia promised with a light smile.

Lo'lo didn't bother moving his arm as they both fell into a companionable silence while looking towards the forest. Camellia slowly began to lean against him enjoying the warmth coming off of his body as a cool breeze swept towards them.

* * *

Racing beside Lo'lo and Myron, they followed Muu across the battlefield taking out Parthevian soldiers with an ease that would've been disturbing back in her old world. She used a blasting curse to cut through some soldiers and lept into the air after enhancing her legs. Using the soldiers heads as platforms, she bounced across the battlefield keeping an eye on the other members of the Fanalis Corps while doing her best to keep up with Lo'lo. Lo'lo caught sight of her and let out a bark of laughter, "Using them as stepping stones?"

"Just because you're too heavy doesn't mean it isn't a viable technique," Myron shouted from a group of soldiers nearby.

Landing beside him, Camellia moved to press her back against Lo'lo's as they were surrounded by a group of soldiers. She panted heavily leaning against him for a moment as the soldiers started to inch forward a bit, "Lo'lo, once we take these guys out, I want you to throw me up as high as you possibly can, okay?"

"I can do that, but why?" Lo'lo glanced back at her curiously.

"There was a fun little trick that I came up with back during the war, I want to see if I can adjust it without having to use a broom," Camellia replied eyeing their opponents, "Which is why I need you to throw me up as high as possible,"

"Sure. Will you need me to catch you afterward?" Lo'lo asked her curiously.

"Yeah," Camellia nodded as she regained her breath.

"Not a problem, you're not that heavy," Lo'lo replied as he cracked his knuckles, "Now let's get rid of these bastards!"

After killing the soldiers, Camellia was picked up by Lo'lo, "As high as you can even it means tossing me towards something."

"Right," Lo'lo got ready to toss her, "Get ready," She could feel Lo'lo's powerful muscles starting to move, "Off you, go!"

Wind rushed past her as Camellia was thrown into the air, she relished in being airborne for the first time since arriving in this world. She focused after a few moments knowing that she didn't have much time. Gathering her magic as she looked over the battlefield, she caught sight of the stones begin thrown up by the other members of the Fanalis Corps. Using her magic, she summoned them to herself and began shooting them towards the largest amounts of enemies after transforming them into various sharp objects. Once they were gone, she began unleashing elemental hell on various enemies until she started to descend. Carefully adjusting her body to minimize the damage that was likely going to occur even with Lo'lo catching her, she used some of her magic to slow herself down a bit.

Lo'lo caught her with a low grunt as someone nearby screamed, "Oh god! Oh Go-Ack!"

"You okay?" Lo'lo asked her.

"Yeah," Camellia nodded as he carefully set her on the ground, "It's definitely more effective even without me being in the air long and having to be a lot more careful about not hitting my allies,"

"Want to try that again?" Lo'lo asked with a bright grin.

Clearly the idea of her causing mass destruction with his help was entertaining to the large Fanalis, Camellia checked her magic levels and found them to be a bit too low for another round of that especially given there were still quite a few enemies left. Shaking her head, she told him, "My magic is a bit too low especially if I'd have to keep fighting afterward."

To her surprise, Lo'lo looked at her in concern, "Are you going to be okay to continue?"

"Yeah. I should be fine," Camellia sent a fire-ball towards a soldier that had been attempting to sneak up on them, "Don't worry about it, Lo'lo," She offered him a warm grin, "I'm no where close to the danger level and even if I was, I'd still be able to kill these assholes without a problem," She caught sight of a large group of enemy soldiers coming their way, "We've got enemies coming," She started moving towards them only to pause when she didn't hear him do the same, "Lo'lo, you coming? Or am I going to be fighting these bastards by myself?"

"I'm coming," Lo'lo grunted from behind her.

* * *

Blood dripped from between her fangs, Camellia felt more than heard the crunch of bones being crushed as she closed her mouth over the man's arm. She growl as he screamed and jerked her head harshly tearing the arm off with a sickening crunch and squelching sound. Dropping the arm, she began looking for her next opponent as the previous one withered around on the ground screaming in pain. Twitching her tail in slight annoyance at the screams, she looked back when they were silenced by way of Lo'lo's foot crushing the man's windpipe. Purring at the sight and sudden lack of annoyingly loud screams, she walked over to him and nuzzled the large Fanalis in the stomach. He chuckled a bit, "Looks like you didn't need my help."

"Help with what?" Myron asked as the female half-blood walked over.

Camellia's eyes ran over the female and caught sight of a few scratches that had likely come from some idiot getting lucky. Shifting back into her human form, she walked over to Myron and began healing the scratches, "Got separated from Lo'lo and ended up surrounded, I look care of it."

Myron winced a bit before sighing, "Thanks, Cam."

"No problem," Camellia removed her hand, "Anymore enemies?"

"Nah, the last ones were those guys you took out and the ones we captured," Myron jerked a finger towards where the medic tent had been set up, "Muu wants anyone with injuries to be seen by the medics. If you're not injured, go get cleaned up in the river a few miles back in the forest. I'm going to find the others and pass the news along,"

Myron headed off and Camellia moved towards the forest only to be thrown over someone's shoulder. Letting out a yelp, she immediately began to squirm until Lo'lo growl, "Stop squirming."

"What are you doing?" Camellia pushed herself up against his shoulders, "I can walk,"

"You look like you're about to collapse," Lo'lo told her as he walked towards the medic tent, "And I know for a fact you got cut by a sword at least once during the battle, so stop squirming,"

Now that he'd mentioned it, Camellia could feel the tell-tale signs of cuts along her body and quite a few bruises as well. She began to relax a bit though it was somewhat uncomfortable due to his armor, "I suppose you're right. Though you should get checked over as well, I know you took on some injuries as well."

"Sure," Lo'lo snorted lightly as he jumped over a small pile of bodies that were starting to be cleaned up.

* * *

After getting her injuries seen to, Camellia headed over to the river that Myron had mentioned to get cleaned up after grabbing some clean clothes and bathing supplies. Some of the other female members of the Fanalis Corps were already there, she quickly began cleaning herself up as well heating the river around them with a little bit of magic earning a few grins from the others and murmurs of thanks. Myron joined them not too much later, "Camellia, did you warm up the water?"

"Yeah," Camellia picked out a few pieces of flesh from her hair with a small grimace, "I thought it'd be more comfortable. I'd do the same for the men, but I won't be able to keep it up for as long if I do,"

Myron gave her a worried look, "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be just fine," Camellia offered the female Fanalis a reassuring smile, "My magic levels are a bit low, but I've had to deal with even less before during the war. So long as I rest properly and get something to eat, I'll be fine. If I rest by the fire in my animagus form, I'll definitely be fine,"

"How does that work?" Razol spoke up with a curious expression on her face.

"Fire gives my animal form strength," Camellia explained as she thought back to what Hermione and her had been able to find when researching her animagus form as well as through experimentation once she'd achieved it, "I can't exactly eat fire, but I can gain strength from it so long as I'm near one. Had it not been for my need to breath, I'd actually rest within the fire,"

"Can't you get air in a fire?" Myron asked as Camellia finished cleaning her hair and moved to finish getting the rest of her body cleaned up making sure to avoid getting any of the bandages on her body wet.

Camellia shook her head, "At the outer edges, it isn't that hard to get air, but deep within the fire where I'd gain the most strength, I'd be unable to breath. I can't quite explain why that is since we never managed to figure it out, but I suppose it's because even magic has it's limits," She shrugged lightly, "I don't mind it so much. I'll take what I can get and simply do my best to make up for the things I lack."

"I'm surprised that you let Lo'lo carry you to the medic tent," Razol commented earning a surprised look from Myron.

Myron looked at Camellia as she finished cleaning away the blood, sweat, and dirt coating her skin, "You let Lo'lo carry you to the medic tent?"

"He didn't give me a chance to protest," Camellia shook her head as she rinsed off and moved to start drying off, "Just letting him do what he wanted was easier than protesting especially since I needed to get checked over anyway same as him," She looked at Myron, "Not that it was very pleasant, he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and his armor dug into my stomach,"

Myron let out a rather unladylike snort, "Sounds like him," She looked at Camellia with a raised-eyebrow, "Cam, do you like him?"

"Of course, he's my friend and very good fighter," Camellia finished drying off and began to pull on her clothes, "Why wouldn't I like him?"

Myron rolled her eyes, "Not as a friend, Cam. I meant as a lover."

Camellia froze for a moment before she continued dressing, "I suppose I do. He's definitely in the realms of what I find attractive and someone that I enjoy being around," She finished dressing and look at Myron, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Myron replied with a slight grin.

Camellia eyed Myron for a moment before deciding that she was too tired to press, "I'm going to go see if Muu needs me to do anything. The warmth in the water should last thirty more minutes at least, so try to finish bathing by then."

* * *

After checking in with Muu who had nothing for her to do, Camellia headed to the tent she'd be sharing with a few others until tomorrow when they'd start heading back since the battle hadn't been long thanks to the efforts of the Fanalis Corps. She received some praise for her spell casting as well as a scolding for trying something like that when she hadn't known how well it would work. Sitting down on the thick pillow she'd be sleeping on for the night, she put away her dirty clothes and began cleaning the armor she'd been wearing. She looked up when a knock sounded on the tent post and smiled lightly, "Hey, Lo'lo."

"Ellia," Lo'lo replied as he entered the tent, "Captain scold you too?"

"Mhmm after praising me after sweeping the field like I had," Camellia finished up with her armor which mainly consisted of some light chain-mail and some arm guards, "You get away from the medics okay?"

Camellia could see some bandages though knew that most of his injuries were fairly superficial. Lo'lo nodded as he walked over, "Yeah. Did you really heat up the river water?"

"Bathing in cold water isn't fun especially since cold water isn't as good when it comes to cleaning up blood and gore," Camellia put away her armor and grabbed her brush, "I would've done the same for the guys, but that would've been a bit much for my magic,"

"Was that a good idea?" Lo'lo looked at her with a frown.

"Adding heat to something doesn't take much magic thanks to my elemental affinity," Camellia began to brush her hair, "So long as I get something to eat and some proper rest, I'll be fine. I've had to deal with even less magic before," She winced a little as she pulled some knots only to find the brush missing from her hands moments later and Lo'lo dropping onto the pillow beside her, "Lo'lo, what are you-"

"Turn your back towards me, you'll end up ripping your hair out like that," Lo'lo cut her off.

Camellia hesitated for a moment before doing as he asked while pushing her hair back towards him. The idea of showing anyone her back wasn't something she enjoyed the thought of though this was Lo'lo. Given that he hasn't shown her any reason to doubt him or think he'd actually hurt her, she could trust him without worrying about him attempting to stab her in the back, "Thanks, Lo'lo."

"Don't mention it," Lo'lo began carefully brushing the ends of her hair.

Camellia slowly closed her eyes slowly starting to enjoy the sensation of someone running a brush through her hair. A soft smile spread across her face as she murmured, "Do you think Muu is going to have us work on perfecting that idea of mine?"

"Probably," Lo'lo gently tugged the brush through some knots, "He'll likely be interested in hearing other ideas that you've got and want to try implementing,"

"Sounds like fun," Camellia turned her head towards him as she opened her eyes, "Will you be up for helping me out?"

"Sure," Lo'lo grinned a bit at her, "Sounds like fun,"

Camellia turned her head forward again. Closing her eyes, she tipped her head back lightly and slowly fell into a light doze. She woke up when Lo'lo shook her lightly, "Lo'lo?"

"You need to eat before falling asleep," Lo'lo told her as he got up after tossing the brush into her pack.

"Right," Camellia rubbed at her eyes as she pushed herself up from the pillow, "Thanks for brushing my hair, Lo'lo. It was actually pretty soothing,"

Lo'lo snorted softly, "Like I said, don't mention it."

* * *

After returning from the campaign, Camellia found herself being dragged into meetings with not only Lady Scheherazade, but also a lot of magicians wondering how they could replicate her show of offensive magic. While she didn't exactly mind it and honestly found a lot of their conversations interesting since they often gave her new ideas, she didn't appreciate how much it cut into her time with the Fanalis Corps. Muu put his foot down after the magicians started to edge into her training time and interfere with her duties. Not to mention her sleep pattern, She wasn't a researcher for a damn good reason and it wasn't because research wasn't fun. Little sleep plus having to wake up early meant for a very cranky and short tempered lion animagus, she was only slightly apologetic for the damage her last few sparring matches had caused.

On one of her few days off after Muu managed to get the magicians to leave her be, Camellia decided against going out with the others that were currently off duty and just stayed in her rooms. After one of her talks with Lady Scheherazade, she had picked up a hobby as per the magi's suggestion to help find something other than fighting that she enjoyed. Of all the things she tried out, the lion animagus discovered a love for carving things. Not only was she actually good at it once she'd started learning, she enjoyed how calming it was and how it allowed her to focus on something non-violent. Making small carvings for her fellow Fanalis Corps members was fun, she felt enjoyment and pride at how their eyes lit up in wonder as she handed them something. At the current moment, she was finishing up the carving she'd been making for Lo'lo.

A knock sounded on the door, "Ellia, you in there?"

"Yeah. Come in, Lo'lo," Camellia had the surprising urge to hide the carving she was working on.

Pushing that urge away, Camellia continued carefully adding little details to the scarred red-lion she was creating. Lo'lo entered the room and shut the door behind him, "Working on another carving?"

"Mhmm," Camellia hummed lightly, "You didn't go out with everyone?"

"Nah, it's too crowded since they're preparing for the festival," Lo'lo walked over to the little desk she'd had set up and peered down at the carving in her hands, "Not to mention, the bars aren't going to be giving out the good stuff for another couple of hours and Captain would be pissed if I got drunk during the middle of the day again," She finished up the scar along the lion's mouth, "Who's that for?"

Camellia moved onto adding a few other scars she'd noticed during training, "You."

"Huh," Lo'lo bent down over her shoulder and peered at it, "You're giving it my scars?"

"It's what I think you'd look like a red-lion," Camellia pulled her carving tool away and held the lion up to Lo'lo, "Granted, it's probably not that good since I've never actually seen one before, but I felt that it would fit you better,"

Lo'lo took the carving from Camellia with surprisingly gentle hands as she took in a deep breath filled with his scent. She could smell some sweat added to his lemongrass and pine scent meaning he'd been training. A small part of her wondered why Lo'lo had moved away, but she ignored it since the heat coming off of his body was nice. He looked it over carefully, "You missed a few. Scars, I mean."

Lo'lo handed it back as Camellia said, "I'm still adding some, but it's not like I've seen all your scars."

"Do you want to?" Lo'lo asked making Camellia freeze a bit, "I've seen all yours after all, so it would only be fair,"

Camellia forced her body to move as she set the carving down on her table and turned to Lo'lo, "Who cares about fairness though? By that logic, I should see Muu's body as well as Yaqut's," Lo'lo's eyes narrowed at her and she could hear a low growl building up in his throat, "Why offer though?"

"Thought you'd like to make it perfect," Lo'lo grinned a bit at her, "So want to?"

Camellia opened her mouth to reply when another knock sounded on the door. She stood up from her chair and moved to answer it, "Yes?"

"Cam," Myron grinned at her, "Want to come to the bathhouse with Razol, Col, and I?"

"She's busy talking to me," Lo'lo said as he stepped up behind Camellia.

"Oh?" Myron looked between them and a slight smirk appeared on her lips, "Have fun, I guess. But remember we do have training tomorrow,"

With that, Myron walked away before Camellia could say anything. The lion animagus watched her go before closing the door with a shake of her head, "That was a bit weird, I mean she'd normally snap at you," She turned only to find Lo'lo still standing behind her, "Lo'lo, what are you doing?"

Lo'lo took a step forward and Camellia found herself taking one backward which led to her back pressing against the door. Lo'lo took another step forward pressing their chests together and forcing her to tilt her head upward in order to look at the large man's face. As Lo'lo caged her in against the door with a hand on either side of her head, she mentally smacked herself for not realizing what he was doing earlier. Lo'lo leaned down slightly, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?" He smirked a bit when she shook her head, "So you know that the real reason I stayed back today is because I want to fuck you?"

"Despite me being human?" Camellia had to ask since she knew Lo'lo didn't really like non-Fanalis.

"Doesn't matter when it comes to you, you're more like a Fanalis than a human to me," Lo'lo's eyes were strangely soft as they looked down at her, "If I actually really cared, I wouldn't be here pinning you to the door,"

"Technically, you aren't pinning me to the door," Camellia pointed out while internally cheering at the fact he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Lo'lo snorted before crushing his mouth against hers. Camellia immediately began kissing back as one of her hands gripped the front of his tunic and the other slid up to grip the back of his neck where she could feel some light scarring. Lo'lo moved one of his hands to curl around the back of her neck as she pressed closer to him. A hand settled on her ass and squeezed earning a small gasp allowing Lo'lo's tongue to slip into her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Lo'lo used the hand he had on her ass to pull her closer. A low growl left him when his straining erection pressed against her lower stomach, "Jump up."

Camellia released her grip on his tunic and his neck to place her hands firmly on his shoulder. Lo'lo placed both his hands on her ass and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. The new position allowed Lo'lo to ground his clothed erection against her moistened centered over the dress she was wearing as he pressed her against the heavy wood of her door. She let her head fall back against the door at the feeling much to Lo'lo's pleasure as he immediately began nipping at her neck allowing her to feel the sharp points of his teeth before soothing the marks with his tongue. She began tugging at his clothes needing to feel skin. Lo'lo pulled away from the door as she managed to undo his sash causing it to flutter down to the ground, "Lo'lo?"

"Get your clothes off before I rip them," Lo'lo warned Camellia as he dropped her almost gently onto the pillow she called a bed.

Camellia quickly freed herself from the suddenly far too tight dress she was wearing and the undergarments underneath. Lo'lo's clothes hit the ground and he was on top of her moments later. The coarse hair on his chest wasn't something she'd felt before since most of her bed-partners had kept their chests smooth for reasons she wasn't too sure about. Lo'lo kissed her with a heat that left the lion-animagus breathless and tingling as she burrowed the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other hand ran down a heavily scarred back. She let out a low growl when he nipped her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and retaliated by pulling harshly on his hair in conjunction with dragging her nails down his back. Lo'lo let out a pleased chuckle as he pulled away from her mouth and she growled at him, "What the hell was that for?"

"Wondered what you would do," Lo'lo replied as he shifted to sit back on his knees, "You don't take shit from anyone," Camellia pushed herself up as she raised a hand to her mouth to heal the cut, "I like that in my women,"

"Your women?" Camellia asked as the cut sealed up.

"My woman," Lo'lo grinned as he parted her legs, "I don't just fuck anyone after all," The skin of Lo'lo's hands was rough from the calluses that had developed over years of hard work, "And you're not just anyone,"

Camellia shivered a bit as they ran up the scars on her legs and thighs pushing them apart, "This isn't a one time thing?'

"No," Lo'lo pulled her closer to him, "Do you want it to be a one time deal?"

Camellia sat up and shook her head, "No-" She caught sight of his cock, "Shit that big."

Not even Charlie Weasley or Neville Longbottom had been that big, Camellia was almost worried about how it would fit inside her. Lo'lo let out a low chuckle as one of his hands slid between her legs and pushed a thick finger into her, "I am a big guy after all."

Camellia's eyes shut as Lo'lo pushed into a second one after a few pumps. She hadn't been touched like this willingly since a few months before ending up in this world, so she was definitely not used to being touched like this. She wiggled her hips a bit as Lo'lo pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit while pushing into her her. She gasped and moaned as his fingers curled before dragging against her walls. He worked a third finger into her as she started to clench around his fingers. She let out a low whine as she ground down on his fingers feeling the need for more friction, "Lo'lo, please."

"Not yet, you're still too tight," Lo'lo put more pressure on his thumb, "I don't want to hurt you,"

Camellia opened her mouth to protest when the hand that had been keeping her legs from closing reached up to pinch her nipple. Crying out at the sudden sensation, she barely felt him start working the fourth finger into her. He pulled his fingers out once he'd gotten all four inside of her earning a low whine, "Lo'lo."

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" Lo'lo wrapped the hand that had been fucking her around his cock and transferred the juices covering his fingers onto his erection.

Lo'lo pumped himself twice before laying down on the pillow and pulling Camellia on top of him. He pushed her to straddle him above his cock and she reached down to part her labia. She guided his cock to her entrance as Lo'lo gripped her hip and slowly began to lower herself on him. She closed her eyes as the bulbous head slid into her causing just a bit of pain. She felt the tips of his fingers dig into her skin hard enough to leave bruises and knew he was controlling himself in an effort to keep from hurting her. Slowly slid down his shaft, she gasped as all the air in her body was seemingly pushed out by the throbbing rod pushing into her core. It left her pleasantly breathless and a little light headed. Inhaling sharply as their hips met, she opened her eyes to look at Lo'lo who was staring at her with lust darkened crimson eyes.

She stayed still relishing in the feeling of him being so deep inside her and the fact it felt like a perfect fit. She slowly rose up after a few moments feeling his grip on her hips tighten just a bit more before sinking down once he was about halfway out of her. She rose back up before sinking down as she began to establish a rhythm. She quickened her pace just a bit as she began to pant, "Lo'lo, don't just lay there."

Lo'lo's hips snap upward as she began to lower herself again making Camellia let out a yelp mixed with a moan as pleasure seared through her. Each downward plunge saw Lo'lo thrusting upward as he placed his feet firmly on the ground to give himself some added support. She dug her nails into his stomach feeling the powerful muscles within his core ripple with each of his thrusts. Lo'lo rolled them over practically crushing her underneath him for a few moments as he said, "Hold onto me."

Camellia wrapped her arms around Lo'lo's neck as he lifted himself onto his knees and pulled her tightly against him. He started thrusting into her a rapid pace that she struggled to match. She pulled him into a kiss as the positively obscene sound of flesh slapping into flesh echoed through the room. She broke the kiss with a sharp cry as she rapidly slid over the edge and came around Lo'lo. He followed her not long afterward with a loud growl and several harsh thrusts as warmth filled her womb. He pulled out after he'd softened and settled onto his side beside her with an arm coming to wrap around her waist. All was quiet for a few moments save for their harsh panting. She eventually turned her head towards him and pressed a kiss to his scarred cheek earning a low huff as he turned his head towards her. He pulled her into a kiss that was far softer, but no less heated than the other ones. When he pulled away, she lifted a hand to press against his cheek, "How are we going to make this whole thing work?"

"We'll figure it out as we go along," Lo'lo grinned a bit, "But no one else gets to touch you like this. You're my woman after all,"

"Only if you do the same," Camellia told him, "You're my man and that means anyone that tries to touch you like this will be in for a world of pain,"

"Didn't plan on fucking anyone else," Lo'lo moved to lay on his back and pulled her to sprawl across his chest, "But we're going to do this in my room from now on,"

Camellia nodded as she nuzzled into him as the sweat on their bodies began to cool, "Fine. What are we going to tell everyone?"

"You're mine. Captain will probably give us a bigger room together," Lo'lo closed his eyes, "Probably one that isn't so close to everyone, he wouldn't want us riling up anyone if we get too loud,"

"I could put up some silencing charms or a permanent ward if that would really be a problem," Camellia offered before pressing a kiss to his chest just above the coarse hair covering it

"Don't bother, I want them to hear you," Lo'lo cracked open an eye to look at her, "Keep doing that and I'll end up fucking you again,"

Camellia hummed lightly as she pressed another kiss to his chest only this one landed on his nipple earning a low growl from Lo'lo, "I wouldn't protest that."

* * *

Muu looked at Camellia who was leaning heavily against a very smug Lo'lo. Both of them had bathed before coming to see him, the lion animagus could tell he was relieved about that fact. Granted she had pushed Lo'lo to bath before coming to see their commander, he had wanted to just go see Muu outright after their last coupling had left her nearly unconscious. Muu smiled warmly at them, "I take it you two finally got together?"

"What do you mean by finally?" Camellia asked feeling pleasantly sore in places she hadn't been in awhile.

"It wasn't hard to see that you two were attracted to one another," Muu told her rather bluntly, "We've all been wondering when it would happen," He chuckled a bit, "Myron is going to be annoyed that she lost her bet with Yaqut. She bet that you'd make the first move,"

"She seemed pretty happy about all this when I saw her earlier, so she can't be too annoyed," Camellia shook her head lightly with a snort.

Camellia couldn't believe that there had been a bet at all though she supposed that it would make some sense. Betting rings had a habit of popping up quite frequently. Muu shrugged lightly as he offered them a bright grin, "Congratulations. So long as you two don't let this have a negative effect on your work, I won't mind it at all."

"Don't worry, Captain," Lo'lo told Muu.

"Good. Now I'll see about getting you two moved into one of the bigger rooms though it'll probably wait until after the festival," Muu told them with a slightly apologetic smile.

"That's fine," Camellia assured him.

A loud boom sounded by laughter and jeering reached their ears earning a low groan from Muu, "Like children, I swear."

Muu froze suddenly gaining a pale tint to his skin making Camellia concerned. She reached out to the man, "Captain?"

"You two aren't planning on having children anytime soon, are you?" Muu asked rather suddenly.

Camellia blanched at that while Lo'lo swore with wide eyes, "What the actual fuck kind of question is that?"

"So that's a no?" Muu looked a bit less pale.

"A hell no," Camellia corrected earning a nod.

"If you'll excuse me," Muu left without another word leaving the very confused new couple.

Camellia looked at Lo'lo, "Do you understand what the hell he was going on about?"

"No," Lo'lo shook his head lightly before looking at her with a raised eye-brow, "'A hell no'?"

Camellia shrugged at him, "While I'd love to have kids eventually, I think talking about them after just entering a relationship is fucking stupid. If we have kids together, it'll happen. If we don't, it's fine by me. Simple," She looked at him curiously, "Do  _you_  want kids?"

"Fuck if I know, I never actually thought about it," Lo'lo snorted softly, "Let's go get drunk, it should be late enough that Captain won't bitch at us for getting drunk,"

"Sure," Camellia wouldn't mind forgetting about this conversation, "Though why on earth did he look so pale at the thought of us having kids?"

"Don't know," Lo'lo said as they started making their way out of the palace.


End file.
